


Dark Lovers of 4077

by MozartKing



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mild Language, Period-Typical Racism, Racist Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:57:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19399402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MozartKing/pseuds/MozartKing
Summary: After Ginger's feelings are hurt, Spearchucker goes and calms her in a way





	Dark Lovers of 4077

AT THE SURGEON'S TENT  
"another sponge" Ginger handed Frank the sponge "I said clamp!" "no you didn't doctor" he shoved the sponge at her almost pushing her in a way "get me what I asked for!" she took the sponge and got him the clamp "hey Frank, who don't you yell at Hitler!" said Hawkeye, Margaret looked at him "nay even Hitler would have hated Frank, CLAMP" said BJ, they heard a throw "BAYLISS I didn't ask for you too clean the equipment, now get it right!" they saw her face starting to bulge with small tears "Frank, leave Lieutenant Bayliss alone Burns" said Colonel Potter "yeah Ferret Face, she's just one person no harm done" said BJ "scalpel" a nurse handed one to him "well someone needs to tell when someone messes up, either way being a woman or not, even when one is another race!" everyone looked at Frank with some glaring "Frank!" said Margaret "well, it's my honest opinion, and after all this is war and war needs to be taught to less of a rank" Frank glared at Ginger which made her cover her eyes and run out the tent "Ginger!" said Spearchucker who ran out almost knocking a nurse down "JONES get your hind back here!" "Burns, let the boy go, or did you already forget who is in charge of calling back in this tent?" said Colonel Potter, Farnk looked "I think the drop on his head when he was a baby made him forget" said Hawkeye

OUTSIDE THE TENT  
Ginger kept on running almost slamming into Klinger "hey Ginger what's wrong!?" "Ginger!" Spearchucker stopped and tried to catch his breath "what's gotten lieutenant all running around like a pacer test?" asked Klinger "Frank said some shit about Ginger" he got up and ran leaving Klinger confused and stunned

IN GINGER'S TENT  
When he got to her tent, he heard crying and sobbing, he thought it would be stupid to just pop inside the door and surprise her like a damn clown at a birthday party and also thought it wouldn't be kind not to knock on the door and ask "hey Ginger, it's me, Spearchucker, can I come in?" he didn't hear anything but the crying did stop which was good "look, what Frank said was wrong and asinine, but you can't keep on crying till you dry out like the Sahara Desert" he started to walk back but stopped at the heels of his boots "come in Oliver" he smiled, and walked in slowly "hi" he saw her wiping tears "sorry I look like a damn tired out auto" she put her hair up and Spearchucker just huffed a laugh "you kidding me, with a face like that you could be the new Marilyn Monroe" she brushed her hair away that stuck to her face "but a negro Marilyn Monroe" they both smiled "hey, listen" she saw him come towards her, he touched her shoulder gently with his dark toned muscles, it made her want to touch and have him hold her, he put his fingers to her thin cheek and got her to look at those pitch African American eyes which made her want to fall like a girl seeing the Nicholas Brothers for the first time on stage with Cab Calloway "you aren't a failure, and will be damned if someone said that to you doll" he pushed her curls away and wiped the dried tears away and smiled when he saw one appear on her rose like lips "never noticed you blush before, hell never thought a doll like you blush before" she giggled and kept on blushing "and, I never knew a tough football star like you could blush wider than half the men in this unit, thought Hawkeye was the only one." they looked and saw each others eyes, they came close and with those dark toned lips, they closed with Spearchucker smoothing his fingers on her face and shoulders and Ginger pulled herself closer into Spearchucker's dark toned muscles

OUTSIDE THE TENT  
"sure hope Ginger gets better" "look Beej, you may not have been here that long, but if someone can make Ginger smile it's Spearchucker" BJ stopped and halted Hawkeye "yoah Beej, who knew you wanted a first date" said Hawkeye "look Hawke" he pointed and Hawkeye and BJ smiled "let's leave the two love birds alone" they walked back to the SWAMP.

BACK IN THE TENT  
They stopped kissing and stared "could I ask you something?" "anything doll" they let go and sat on the bed "why do they call you Spearchucker, Oliver?" he just shrugged and smiled "It's a slur I got while in basic camp, but many folks called me worse but this is just a small bit, hell many of the racist bastards during the time when I grew up called me bunny, monkey, and other shit but I got used to it" they started to kiss deeper "when I was younger, Oliver, people laughed at me when I told them I would join a MASH Unit and go to Korea, they said I'm just a Afro girl who won't save a fucking patient, but guess that makes two of us" said Ginger "can't beat the heat, huh sweet cheeks" "not at all football boy." After they kept on kissing they heard a knock then a "DON'T STAY OUT TO LATE KIDS OR MOM AND DAD ARE GOING TO MAKE US PULL THE PLOWER!!" said Hawkeye and BJ with some of the unit laughing and Ginger threw some toilet paper "get out you idiots!!" said Ginger "maybe you should try that with me on the surgeons table?" said Spearchucker "not a chance" they heard Radar come in "oh WOW, sir and ma'am I didn't say anything" Radar left and both just laughed "hey, don't let nobody tell you you are a failure, you ain't doll and you're a better surgeon than me or Frank Ferret Face Burns" they both got on the bed and kissed deeper.


End file.
